Bedshaped
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Cirno Fiction here. Less than 250 words for the actual story. Meant to be a quick read if you are busy :)
1. Chapter 1 - A Very Tired Ice Fairy

Story Title: Bedshaped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou and I don't claim to. Just my idea, that's about it. This is a different style than my normal writing... Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

Meant as a flash fiction, less than 250 words this one.

* * *

The Sun slowly dipped past the horizon.

Cirno was flying back home from a long day fighting... Well, let be honest, PLAYING with Marisa and Reimu... So she was tired.

Very, very tired.

She landed in front of a rather large flat looking building.

She yawned as she opened the door to her flat and walked in.

She took one look at the chair where Daiyousei was half in, half leaning out of. Or in normal speak; "Hanging her fairy little a** out of" as Cirno would put it and sighed. "Always with visiting when I'm not here 'eh?"

Cirno shook her head and slowly walked to her bed, kicked off her shoes, and literally fell onto the bed. "Ugh..."

'I wonder what I should have for dinner...' She thought to herself as she fell into a deep deep sleep.

What she didn't realize:

It would be one and a half YEARS before she would wake up again.

She woke up in a daze. Her eyes clouded over and she couldn't even make out objects, just colours.

Red. Green. Yellow. Pink was that?

She sighed as she closed her eyes again.

'I don't... care...' She thought as she, unbeknownst to herself, she stopped breathing.

That Winter was particularly warm.

That was for sure.

**(To Be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Warm Winter

Bedshaped.

Chapter 2: The Warm Winter

Disclaimer: As usual this is a 250 word flash fiction chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Reimu, Daiyousei, Marisa and Flandre all looked over the body of Cirno. They had been alerted to Cirno's "black out" moment by the warm winter that had taken ahold.

Daiyousei seemed to be the most concerned as she had found Cirno, literally a few minutes after Cirno fell asleep.

Marisa looked to Reimu. "Reimu, what are we gonna do? Cirno is practically Gensokyo's only reason to have cold winters!"

Reimu shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly? I have no idea. I just feel as powerless as you do."

Flandre turned and left the flat. The Sun was starting to come up and she had to leave, bidding goodbye to everyone but not before casting a sad look at the Ice fairy one more time...

And Flandre thought of her as a weird-type of ally to have around. Huh... Maybe a friend?

Daiyousei put her hand on Cirno's forehead and immediately pulled back. "It's high..."

Marisa narrowed her eyes. "So, the Ice Fairy has a temperature..."

Reimu frowned and stepped forwards and did the same as Daiyousei. After feeling Cirno's forehead. She looked to Marisa.

Marisa looked to Reimu. "You look like you've seen a ghost, Reimu."

Reimu looked to Daiyousei next. "How long has she been like this?"

"Ar-Around a year and a half." Daiyousei stuttered.

Cirno slowly opened her eyes. 'Nnnnnnggghhhhh, what?' She spoke in an echo-y fashion.

But sadly, no-one could hear Cirno.

Because, as far as Reimu could understand:

Cirno was...

Not with them anymore.

**(To Be Continued)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hot Spring

Bedshaped.

Chapter 3: The Hot Spring

Disclaimer: 250 word flash fiction chapter here. Touhou belongs to ZUN... That's about all I know :)

* * *

Flandre had told her sister; Remilia, everything about what had happened to Cirno and Remilia had told Patchouli who was currently researching how to get Cirno back to life... Seeing as this had been a "natural" occurance from the looks of it.

Meanwhile, Daiyousei placed a hand on Cirno's forehead again. This time, it was extremely hot. Just like the weather outside had become over the past 2 months... Was it... It couldn't be. But did Cirno have MORE POWER THAN THE WEATHER!?

'Oi! Daiyousei!' Cirno's spiritual body waved in her best friend's face. 'OI!'

Daiyousei sighed and wrapped Cirno's body in a icicle, maybe that'd stop the Spring from becoming too hot...

Cirno's spirit then looked at the icicle, double tacking she had a sweatdrop on her face. 'That's... A little too far. DAIYOUSEI!' She screamed in her spiritual voice.

Daiyousei blinked. "Huh?" She looked around. "Was that... It couldn't be..."

Knock. Knock.

Daiyousei looked to the door where Marisa Kirisame was. "Yo, Daiyousei. Somethin' tells me, you ain't just hearin' things."

Daiyousei blinked. "And what makes YOU so sure!? Cirno's... Cirno... She... She's dead!"

Cirno's spiritual body could have painted a blue boat with how blue she went. 'Oh no...'

Marisa offered a warm smile at Daiyousei, similar to how a mother would look at a child. "I can sense her spirit... She's still in here."

Daiyousei blinked, again. This time in shock.

"Eh... Come again?"

**(To Be Continued)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Eternal Summer (Part 1)

Bedshaped.

Chapter 4: The Eternal Summer

Disclaimer: Flash fiction chapter here. Touhou belongs to ZUN... That's about it :)

* * *

Daiyousei just stared at Marisa as Marisa walked in and sat down on a chair. "Mind if I sit here? Thanks, 'Ze"

Cirno's spirit looked to Marisa and blinked. 'Wait wait, you can hear me?'

Marisa looked directly at Cirno's spirit as Daiyousei blinked. "I can hear you perfectly fine."

Daiyousei frowned but took in a deep breath. "Alright, if you can hear her... Ask her something she knows about me, that you don't"

Marisa Kirisame looked to Daiyousei, then back to Cirno. "Alright. How's this; Cirno, who do you like the most?"

Daiyousei smirked. 'There's no way she'll figure that out... I think that magician has finally lost it'

Cirno blinked and then eventually came round to the way of thinking. 'Heh, that's easy - I like this green fairy the most! I'm the strongest!'

Marisa blinked in parital shock but eventually smiled warmly again, crossing her arms across her legs as she crossed said legs.

Daiyousei smiled. "Think you got it?"

Marisa nodded. "Easy as anything I've done so far to be fair, Da'Ze."

Daiyousei nodded. "Alright then, who is it?"

Marisa Kirisame looked directly at Daiyousei's curious gaze as Cirno was quiet.

"You."

Daiyousei was extremely quiet. 'Oh hell... So, Cirno's spirit is still here... I KNEW I should've listened to Marisa!'

"I..." Daiyousei hung her head in defeat. "What do we do? I'm scared about losing her completely..."

**(To Be Continued)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Eternal Summer (Part 2)

Bedshaped.

Chapter 5: The Eternal Summer (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Flash fiction chapter here. Touhou belongs to ZUN... That's about all I can think of at this point :)

* * *

Cirno stood, well, her SPIRIT stood watching the pair as they discussed what to do. Cirno had gone to calling herself "Ice Fairy" to make it easier to tell her spiritual form from her physical self.

Marisa nodded at Daiyousei. "Well, first things first - We need to see if there's a way we can bring her back."

Daiyousei seemed to light up at this. "You think... You think we can bring her back?"

Marisa nodded again. "Well, seems simple enough Da'Ze."

"Stop it."

Marisa blinked. "Stop what?"

"Stop saying Da'ze... It's annoying."

Marisa smiled with a bit of a condescending look on her face. "And I think you fairies are annoying when you keep mucking up the weather, but I don't-"

"That's Cirno, not me."

Ice Fairy flailed her arms about. "That's not fair Daiyousei!"

Marisa looked to Cirno's spirit, then to Daiyousei.

"... What did she say?"

"She said, that's not fair." Marisa chuckled. "You two are like children. Okay... Let's see..."

"I'm older than her!"

Ice Fairy blinked. "But... I'm older."

Marisa sighed. "Let's think about this, what was the last thing you had to eat, Cirno?"

Ice Fairy, or, Cirno as she was known ordinarily blinked. "How's... How's that gonna help?"

Marisa stared at her. Like, literally stared at her until Cirno/Ice Fairy started to get self-conscious. "Wha... What?"

"What you ate is probably what got us all here in the first place."

**(To Be Continued)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hot Autumn (Part 1)

Bedshaped.

Chapter 6: The Hot Autumn (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Flash fiction chapter here. Touhou belongs to ZUN... That's about it :) The idea is mine.

* * *

Ice Fairy sat down and began to think. 'Hmmm... I wonder...'

Marisa pulled out a grimore and looked to Daiyousei who was staring at her book with a curious gaze. "Curious? 'Ze?"

Daiyousei nodded. "Yeah... What is that?"

Marisa Kirisame put the book on the table she was sat next to and opened it up. "It's a book regarding poisons and such. Perhaps, this'll find the main reason Cirno isn't here in the physical form at the moment."

Daiyousei nodded her green head. "Uh-huh." She could feel her wings opening and closing slowly. Maybe reacting to Ice Fairy or Cirno's presence?

Marisa began to read out the grimore. "So... Let's see... Green sprouts?"

Ice Fairy shook her head. 'No...'

Marisa nodded. "Green mushrooms?"

Daiyousei blinked in confusion. "... That sounds like your shopping list."

Marisa chuckled. "I wish it were... No, seriously, I wish it was." The Black/White witch continued. "So... Beans-"

Ice Fairy seemed to light up at that. "BEANS!"

Marisa winced. "Owww... Not so loud." Marisa put a finger in her right ear and began to rub it smooth again.

Ice Fairy put her head in her hands. 'If you can't get me back... I might have to go to Fairy reset... And I don't want to go there...' Ice Fairy sniffed.

Marisa Kirisame took her hat off of her head and ruffled her blonde locks. "Damnit... Okay. I know you don't want to go there. Now, let's see..."

Ice Fairy eventually stood up and walked over to Daiyousei, putting a hand on Daiyousei's.

Daiyousei blinked. "M-Marisa..." She shook with a little piece of fear as she whispered.

Marisa looked to her with an almost deadpan. "That's Cirno. She's trying to tell you something."

"She says... It's going to be... A Hot Autumn."

Marisa stared at her book for awhile before a light bulb went off in her head. "A Hot Autumn! Of course!" She flipped the pages at high speed towards the back of said grimore.

**(To Be Continued)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hot Autumn (Part 2)

Bedshaped.

Chapter 7: The Hot Autumn (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Flash Fiction. I don't own this franchise, ZUN owns it. I just own my idea.

* * *

Marisa reached the back of her grimore and read very quickly. "A Hot Autumn is normally what a..." She read very quietly after that.

Daiyousei felt her hand be released and she looked to Marisa. "What does it mean?" She asked.

Marisa nodded after a few minutes. "I think I've got it. Basically, Cirno or Ice Fairy as I call her now - She... She was infected with a type of flower that only sprouts near the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

Ice Fairy looked down. 'I never thought that was poisonous...'

Marisa nodded again. "Well, think of it this way Cirno-"

Ice Fairy looked at Marisa.

"-If you had eaten the whole of the flower... You'd be completely dead. I wouldn't be able to bring you back to life." She trailed off. "But now I know what caused it..." She began to smirk.

Daiyousei smiled also. "We can bring her back!?"

Marisa nodded. "Yep! Now... Lemme see..." She looked at what she needed for ingredients. "Okay, Daiyousei? Can you get these things for me?" Marisa pointed to a list in her book.

Daiyousei looked at the list that Marisa was pointing to. She nodded. "I think I can."

"The faster you get that stuff, the quicker I can work on the solution to bring her back... Without the Fairy reset."

Ice Fairy shuddered upon hearing the words; Fairy Reset. Basically, a Fairy reset is similar to switching a computer off and on. Cirno would be erased from history and then re-added by a powerful magician. In this case, Marisa would be the chosen magician... But it takes a lot of power, and Marisa experiments too much so...

Marisa watched Daiyousei walk out the door with the list in hand, she looked to Cirno. "Give it... Around a month to work when we have the solution. If it doesn't work, we'll have to get Patchy onto this. 'Kay?"

Ice Fairy nodded. 'Alright...' She looked to where Daiyousei had gone and smiled. 'I love that green fairy...'

Marisa Kirisame smiled warmly and then looked at her Grimore. "Yeah I know. Sort of how I feel around Alice and Reimu but... Eh, I don't want a serious relationship yet."

Ice Fairy/Cirno smirked. 'Can't handle responsibility?'

"My responsibility right now is you. So, you... you shut your mouth." Marisa chuckled.

Ice Fairy nodded. 'Hai!'

**(To Be Continued)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The New Winter

Bedshaped.

Chapter 8: The New Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou, ZUN owns that. I just own my idea.

* * *

It was a little while, but Daiyousei eventually returned with everything Marisa needed.

Marisa concocted the mixture and looked to Ice Fairy. "Alright. You ready to drink this?"

Ice Fairy/Cirno nodded. 'Just... I just want to make sure Daiyousei knows... If this fails. I-'

Marisa smiled. "It's fine. I'm sure she'll understand." She looked to Daiyousei, "Right?"

Daiyousei nodded. "Right."

Marisa finished creating the mixture and handed it to Ice Fairy. "Drink this slowly. You don't want to spill any of it."

Ice Fairy nodded and slowly began to drink the mixture, feeling her body start to tingle and vibrate; she eventually started to be seen in a very faint outline.

Daiyousei almost screamed. "CIRNO!" She was over the top happy but before she could run towards Cirno and give her a hug, Marisa stood up and blocked her path. "... Eh?"

Marisa looked to her. "Don't. The mixture will only make you go into Reset if you don't let her finish it."

Cirno eventually finished the mixture and the cup came back into physical form. It was almost... Unreal.

Marisa watched as her efforts bore fruit and Cirno came back to the world of the living.

Cirno winked at Daiyousei. "I am the strongest!"

Marisa chuckled as Daiyousei smiled absentmindedly. "I know." Daiyousei walked up and hugged Cirno, to which the ice fairy hugged her green fairy friend back.

This... Was going to be the start of a new Winter.

'I just hope Cirno doesn't make it snow too much...' Marisa thought with a sweatdrop.

Cirno looked to Marisa as Daiyousei and Cirno separated. "How... How can I ever thank you?"

Marisa chuckled. "Just don't make it too cold this winter, and we'll call it even." Marisa looked to the table, picked up her grimore and closed it. Heading out the door.

Daiyousei looked to Cirno. "Ummm... Cirno?"

Cirno looked to her. "Yeah?"

Daiyousei leaned closer, making Cirno blush slightly and then Daiyousei's lips brushed Cirno's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

Cirno, upon Daiyousei going back to her normal stance, nodded. "As am I. No more weird food!"

Daiyousei giggled.

And like that, our story comes to an end. Who knows what will happen with Daiyousei and Cirno, or Marisa for that matter. But, for now, everyone knows - Cirno is back.

"... I'm the strongest!"

"Oh Cirno..."

[The End]


End file.
